Conventionally, a game apparatus for imparting vibrations to the main body of the apparatus is known. For example, the game apparatus imparts vibrations to the main body of the apparatus in accordance with the game situation and transmits the vibrations to the fingers and the hands of a user holding the apparatus.
In the game apparatus, however, the vibrations to be imparted to the fingers and the hands of the user have a single form.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that are capable of performing vibration control for vibrating a vibration apparatus, and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program capable of performing vibration control for vibrating a vibration apparatus.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing apparatus according to an exemplary embodiment, an information processing apparatus outputs a predetermined sound selectively from a plurality of sound output apparatuses and vibrates a predetermined vibration apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes one or more processors configured to: select from the plurality of sound output apparatuses a sound output apparatus to output the sound; and perform vibration control for vibrating the vibration apparatus, wherein in the vibration control, different types of vibration control are performed in accordance with the sound output apparatus selected in the selection.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform vibration control for vibrating a vibration apparatus, in accordance with a sound output apparatus to output a sound.
In addition, in the vibration control, a vibration signal for vibrating the vibration apparatus may be processed in accordance with the sound output apparatus selected in the selection, thereby performing different types of vibration control.
Based on the above, it is easy to perform vibration control corresponding to the sound output apparatus to output the sound.
In addition, in the vibration control, frequency components in an audible range of the vibration signal may be reduced in accordance with the sound output apparatus selected in the selection.
Based on the above, frequency components in the audible range of a vibration signal are reduced, whereby it is possible to reduce a vibration sound when a vibration apparatus vibrates.
In addition, in the vibration control, a magnitude of energy for vibrating the vibration apparatus based on the vibration signal may be changed in accordance with the sound output apparatus selected in the selection.
Based on the above, the magnitude of energy for vibrating a vibration apparatus based on a vibration signal is changed, whereby it is possible to change a vibration sound when a vibration apparatus vibrates.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may further include a storage unit. The storage unit stores a vibration signal for vibrating the vibration apparatus and a processed vibration signal obtained by processing the vibration signal. Either the vibration signal or the processed vibration signal may be selected for use in the vibration control in accordance with the sound output apparatus selected in the selection.
Based on the above, a vibration signal is prepared in advance, thereby reducing processing load for vibration control.
In addition, the plurality of sound output apparatuses may include a first sound output apparatus configured to output a sound to a user and a person other than the user, and a second sound output apparatus configured to output a sound to the user. In the selection, one of the first sound output apparatus and the second sound output apparatus may be selected.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform vibration control in accordance with a user using the sound output apparatus.
In addition, if the second sound output apparatus has been selected in the selection, the vibration control may be performed so that a vibration sound to be produced by the vibration apparatus becomes smaller.
Based on the above, if a second sound output apparatus configured to output a sound to the user has been selected as the output destination of a sound, a vibration sound becomes smaller. This results in a suitable environment in a situation where a sound cannot be output to the outside, and the like.
In addition, in the vibration control, if the second sound output apparatus has been selected in the selection, frequency components in an audible range of a vibration signal for vibrating the vibration apparatus may be reduced, thereby making the vibration sound smaller.
Based on the above, frequency components in an audible range of a vibration signal are reduced. This results in a suitable environment in a situation where a sound cannot be output to the outside, and the like.
In addition, if the second sound output apparatus has been selected in the selection, energy for vibrating the vibration apparatus based on a vibration signal for vibrating the vibration apparatus may be made smaller, thereby making the vibration sound smaller.
Based on the above, the energy for vibrating the vibration apparatus is made smaller based on the vibration signal. This results in a suitable environment in a situation where a sound cannot be output to the outside.
In addition, the first sound output apparatus may be a loudspeaker.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform different types of vibration control based on whether the sound output apparatus is a loudspeaker for outputting a sound to a user and a person other than the user, or another sound output apparatus for outputting a sound to the user.
In addition, the second sound output apparatus may be headphones.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform different types of vibration control based on whether the sound output apparatus is headphones for outputting a sound to a user, or another sound output apparatus for outputting a sounds to the user or a person other than the user.
In addition, the vibration signal may be a signal including frequency components in an audible range.
Based on the above, it is possible, based on the selected sound output apparatus, to process a vibration signal capable of causing the vibration apparatus to generate a vibration sound.
In addition, the vibration signal may be an analog signal.
Based on the above, the vibration apparatus is driven by an analog signal, whereby it is possible to easily vibrate a vibration section.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may be a portable apparatus into which the vibration apparatus and at least one of the plurality of sound output apparatuses are built. In this case, in the vibration control, different types of vibration control may be performed in accordance with whether or not the at least one sound output apparatus built into the information processing apparatus has been selected in the selection.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform different types of vibration control in accordance with whether or not a sound output apparatus built into a portable apparatus has been selected as the output destination of a sound.
In addition, the one or more processors may be further configured to control a sound to be output to the sound output apparatus. The information processing apparatus may further include a display screen. The one or more processors may be further configured to control an image to be displayed on the display screen. In this case, in the control of the sound, a sound may be controlled in accordance with an image to be displayed on the display screen. In the vibration control, a vibration may be controlled in accordance with the image to be displayed on the display screen.
Based on the above, it is also possible, in the portable apparatus including a display screen, to perform vibration control corresponding to an image to be displayed on the display screen.
In addition, the vibration apparatus built into the information processing apparatus may be provided on each of the left and right of a main body of the portable apparatus. In this case, the vibration control may be performed for the pair of vibration apparatuses provided on the left and right.
Based on the above, vibration apparatuses provided on the left and right of the main body of the portable apparatus are used, whereby it is possible to perform vibration control so that the vibration source moves in a left-right direction.
In addition, the at least one sound output apparatus built into the information processing apparatus may be stereo loudspeakers. In this case, in the control of the sound, stereo sounds to be output to the sound output apparatus may be controlled.
Based on the above, stereo loudspeakers provided in the portable apparatus are used, whereby it is possible to output sounds of which the sound sources are localized at various positions.
In addition, in the vibration control, vibration energy for vibrating the vibration apparatus may be controlled in accordance with each of volumes of sounds output from the plurality of sound output apparatuses and to be felt as bodily sensation by a user.
Based on the above, it is possible to control vibration energy to be the magnitude of a vibration corresponding to the volume of a sound to be felt as bodily sensation by a user.
In addition, in the vibration control, the vibration energy may be controlled so that the greater the volumes of the sounds, the greater the vibration energy.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform control so that the greater the volume of the sound to be felt as bodily sensation by the user, the greater the vibration.
In addition, in the vibration control, control may be performed to vibrate the vibration apparatus by a vibration synchronized with the sound to be output, and in accordance with the sound output apparatus selected in the selection, timing to synchronize the vibration with the sound may be changed by shifting the timing by a predetermined time.
Based on the above, at the timing to output a sound, it is possible to impart a vibration synchronized with the sound to the main body of the information processing apparatus by shifting the timing of the vibration by a predetermined time.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the form of an information processing program, an information processing system, or an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to perform vibration control for vibrating a vibration apparatus, in accordance with a sound output apparatus to output a sound.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.